Like Living a Teenage Dream
by Courtney Confunded
Summary: He's the star of the Warblers, he's, well, perfect. But everything is not as it seems... A series of one-shots centered around Dalton Academy's own Blaine.
1. Yes

**A/N: I haven't really written in a while, it's surprised me. I've had a lot going on, I suppose. In a matter of weeks, I'll have a shiny, brand new laptop in order to update (for those readers of my previous works). But anyways, I have a rather, erm, large [and hopefully successful] project coming up, with a format very much like this story. So, I need some practice. And I'm in love with Blaine/Darren Criss/DC Harry Potter, so what better way than with Blaine?**

**So, here you have it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yes

He was relieved his parents had even said yes. Usually, they did give him what he wanted, but within limits. All the same, he still didn't believe they would ever say yes. The tuition was expensive, not that he was living in the poor house, but his parents were so uptight about money, they surely would just send him to a public school, like McKinley. He'd never seen the appeal, yet so many people thought it was, well, fine.

But no, Blaine deserved better than fine. He deserved superior. Of course, there was Carmel High, which was less expensive, but also seemed a bit classier. Despite that, he had his heart set on Dalton Academy.

"What do you even see in that school?" his father had asked over breakfast one morning.

Blaine blew the hair out of his face tiredly. "I don't know," he admitted, "all I know is that the education is great, their expectations are high - just what I need - and their glee club is phenom - "

"Glee club?" His father's deep brown eyes scanned him over carefully. "You want to go to perhaps one of the most expensive schools in the country because of the _glee club_?"

He shrugged. "Well, that's not all. After all, I do want to go to Yale." Did he? Yale, wow. That came out in a rush; he was only thirteen, far too young to be dead set on college, although, Yale would be nice. From his many visits, he loved the more northeastern side of the States.

His mother decided to change the mood. "Alright, Blaine, we'll see what we can do."

Just a week later, he sat down across from his mother, the way he always did. The only difference was in the air. It was lighter, somehow, influenced by the toothy smile forming on his mother's face.

"Blaine," his father began, peering out from behind the paper, "the answer is yes."

But deep in his mind, he had known along that the answer would be yes.

* * *

**Note: **You may have noticed, Blaine has only been in a matter of episodes. Considering I wrote this before we got to know him better, my events may not always correspond to future events that happen in the show, so bear with me. And thank you.

_Reviews are more appreciated than you would ever know. ;-)_


	2. Hurt

**A/N: Ah, I got so many alerts and favorites. Thanks, guys! It means a lot to me.**

**Anyways, this particular chapter takes place when Blaine is in middle school, so he's not around all of the accepting men of Dalton yet. I predict this is when he is about thirteenish, so eigth grade. Right before he's sent off to DA. (I wanted him to be able to relate to Kurt... somehow.)**

* * *

Hurt

It hurt, the first time he made contact with a locker. The handle on the metal dug into his back. Day by day, the bruise began to grow larger. Every time he touched it, tears sprung to his eyes, the pain seemingly growing worse. No one ever saw the incident, and no one really understood why, and they never would, he hoped.

_Oh, God_, he thought, _how much longer will I have to deal with this?_

He would never tell his friends. When the bruise disappeared, he pretended to go back to normal, but it would never be normal because now his issue had been addressed. At lunch one day, his eyes met the eyes of those sitting at his table. He could feel the wave of distress wash over him without mercy.

"Blaine," Michael asked, "is everything okay?"

Blaine simply nodded, but his heartbeat quickened, and a tear even lingered in the corner of his eye. Finally, he gave up, shaking his head. "You guys, I need to tell you something." All eyes were now on him. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a great idea. "I don't know how you all are going to feel about this, but I-I'm gay."

Silence followed. It hurt him, more than he would ever admit, but he wasn't about to give in to them. Instead, he used his sleeve to eliminate the tear as it sailed down his cheek. He remembered how strong he had been once; he knew that strength still existed within, if only he could pull it out now. No matter what, he wouldn't break, not now, anyways. _Just see what they do_.

It was as if the entire room had frozen, though no one else heard - or so he'd hoped. Either way, no one dared to move an inch or murmur a single thought. Blaine couldn't help but close his eyes. Eventually, he heard the sound of a chair sliding backwards, then two, three, four. Finally, the noise stopped. When he brought himself to open his eyes, only Michael remained, his blonde eyebrows knit together.

"You stayed?" Blaine's voice was hoarse and weak. It hurt, every ounce of him hurt.

Michael didn't answer for the longest moment. Then, he quietly grunted, almost like a deep chuckle. "I kind of suspected, from… well, just everything. I was never sure, that's why I didn't say anything, but I mean, you were never weird around me, you never - as rash as this may sound - _hit on me_, so I decided even if you weren't, I would accept you. You're my best friend. No matter what."

The two friends smiled at one another. For such a short speech, it was so meaningful. He didn't know how he had managed to find such a great friend in Michael, but now he knew it had been the right decision all along.

He didn't hurt so much anymore.

That is, until his chair was suddenly thrust out from underneath him. Michael gasped slightly, fear creeping into his mind as the tall kid responsible glared at him. Then, he turned back to Blaine. "I don't think _your kind _has a right to sit here. So, get lost."

Slowly but surely, the pain returned, draining the color from his face. Even Michael wouldn't stand up for him. Did that mean his words meant nothing? No, they had to mean something, didn't they?

But when the boy gazed at Michael, he spat, "Why don't you take your little girlfriend, and get out of here?"

Michael sprinted out as fast as he could, but he didn't take his "little girlfriend" with him.

Blaine knew it was all too good to be true. How could he have been so stupid to think any differently? He was almost positive he would always have be hurt. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?

* * *

_I will be taking requests if there's any moment you would like to see of Blaine. Within reason, although, I'm sure that's pretty obvious._

_Now, go on and click that review button!_


	3. New Beginnings

**A/N: **I got a review (you know who you are) that made me want to write more, but I never brought myself to do it until now. But it's helping me to continue. I found a website with a list of 100 drabble prompts, so this is where "New Beginnings" came from. Surely I'll get the lot of my prompts from said website.

**

* * *

New Beginnings**

On his final day of the eighth grade, he cried. Most of the girls in his grade level cried, but only because they were going to different high schools or they didn't think they would ever see their friends again. Blaine cried because he knew this was the last day he had to be bullied, the last day he had to take shit from the jocks who thought he was a joke.

This was the final moment in which he would be invisible, because he was suddenly an entirely new person. He was going to become more outgoing, more open, and more confident in himself. That was the plan he had set, the reason he chose Dalton over any other school in the state.

On the final day of eighth grade, he left the old, gray Blaine behind, and transformed into the new, and much improved Blaine. His chance had come for a new beginning, and he sure as hell was not about to waste it away.

So he cried. He cried out all of the tears that came with "Old Blaine's" emotions, making room for those of "New Blaine", though he hoped there would be no reason for tears now.

It was rather funny how a new beginning could change an ending so drastically.

* * *

_Reviews would make an excellent 2 week early birthday present!_


	4. Empty

**A/N: **I. Love. You. Guys. All of you. Thank you for the praise, I have so many story alerters and favoriters! It's beautiful for me to open my inbox and see this. And reviews, too. Thanks again. Keep it up!

**Note: **I'm not purposely going in chronological order, but this one takes place in the near future after the last one.

**

* * *

**

**Empty**

He had gotten so used to feeling empty, he didn't even realize it when he felt whole again.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

He broke him apart.

He couldn't think straight.

He just remembered smiling, a smile that illuminated his eyes, something he hadn't done in a long time.

This was one person, one goddamn person. They were "friends", sure, but nothing more — unless he could help it.

How was it that this one, single person had managed to fill the hole inside of him? It didn't matter; he just didn't want to be so empty any longer.

* * *

_Please review._


End file.
